Isolate and characterize human lymphocyte surface molecules bearing antigenic determinants. Develop rabbit antisera to these antigens. Develop cytotoxic and immunofluorescent assays with antisera and radioimmunoassays with purified antigens to examine normal and malignant cells. Establish specificity, sensitivity, and reliability of assays.